spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Clonez" - Super Star Adventures Episode 5
"Clonez" is the fifth episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "Shocking". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot Super Star discovers clones of himself. Transcript * Super Star was walking through city park(Bikini Bottom). * Super Star talking to himself: “Ahh… What a wonderful day. Blue sky, chirping clams!” * Super Star’s stomach grumbled. * The scene cut to Joan’s hot-dog stand. * Super Star(walking up to Joan): “Good morning, Joan! I’d like my usual pl-” * Joan backed up and put her hands up yelling: “OH MY GOSH! DON’T HURT ME!” * Super Star: “Wha-? But I’d never-” * “BOO!!!” Shouted an angry crowd of citizens behind Super Star. He turned around and ducked when someone threw a house phone at him! * Super Star: “Who throws a phone out their window? What’s going? Why does everyone suddenly hate me? Is it really that obvious I haven’t cleaned this costume in over a month?” * Two police cars pulled up and 3 officers stepped out of the vehicles holding guns. * One officer: “Put your hands in the air, Super Star!” * Super Star held his hands up as the police got closer. * Super Star: “OH NO!” * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, as Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * Super Star appeared behind the words and flew through them at the 4th wall, as the intro ends in one second of darkness. * One officer holding a gun: “Put your hands where we can see them!” * Super Star held his hands up as the police got closer. * Super Star: “I’m sorry Joan.” * Super Star picked up Joan’s hot-dog stand and threw it in front of the police! * Super Star: “I’d pick up my mess, but I gotta go!” * The scene cut to the Mayor of Bikini Bottom’s office. * (On a shell phone)Mayor: “I’m telling you Matt Murdock, this guy’s out of control! I need you to hero up and stop him before he tears apart the entire ocean!” * The scene cut to Daredevil as he says(talking into his phone): “But isn’t it a bit too odd for him to be taking down crime lords one minute then committing crimes the next?” * Mayor: “Destruction of public property doesn’t lie!” * Daredevil: “I’ll take him in for questioning.” * (At the Bikini Bottom Bank) * (At night time) 4 Super Star clones stood in front of a big hole on the roof of the bank. They each dropped an end of a rope and slid down it, into the building. * Super Star Clone #1 punched a locked cash register, sending it crashing to the ground, breaking into many pieces. Meanwhile, the other Super Star Clones carried bags of money out of the back storage room. * Super Star Clone #4: “The boss will sure be happy with us now! Especially after… The incident.” * Super Star Clone #1 looked at the money in his hands and sighed. * Super Star Clone #1: “We should probably go before the cops show up… Or worse.” * “So this is why everyone is town has been after me!” Said Super Star as he landed from the roof. * Super Star Clone #1 held his mouth open, in shock. Super Star Clones #2 and #3 ran towards Super Star, wearing big boxing gloves! * “Nice costumes boys. I’d like them even more if they weren’t duplicates of mine!” Remarked Super Star as he then jumped over Super Star Clone #2 (who just tried to punch him). * Super Star: “Is that really what my left cheek looks like from a side view? Yuck! I gotta work on that.” * Super Star Clone #3 ran at Super Star on his right side, about the punch him! Super Star grabbed Super Star Clone #2’s cape and used it to throw him at Super Star Clone #3! * Super Star: “And you guys gotta work on sneak attacks from the side. Wait a minute, why am I giving you guys pointers on how to beat me?!” * Super Star Clone #4 ran passed Super Star Clone #1(who is just standing there), heading towards Super Star holding a big cartoony impact gun, saying: “I dunno. But this’ll stop you!” * “WOAH!” Said Super Star as Super Star Clone #4 shot the impact gun at him, sending him falling backwards, passed out! * (Showing in Super Star’s perspective) Super Star opened his eyes slightly, as Super Star Clones #2, 3, and 4 started ran away from Super Star, while Super Star Clone #1 just stood there, staring at Super Star with his mouth still open. * “Come on!” Ordered Super Star Clone #4. * Super Star blinked and when he opened his eyes again, they were gone. * (No longer in his perspective) Super Star got up, asking himself: “What just happened?” * “Hey, wait a minute!” Yelled a figure in dark red as he attempted to punch Super Star, from behind him! * Super Star back-flipped as the figure’s fist went right through a wall! * Super Star: “Easy there, sweaty!” * “The names Daredevil!” Said the figure, closing his fists. * Super Star: “Really? Cause in that thing you look like a red pepper!” * “And you look like a clown!” Said Daredevil as he took a big staff out of his right pocket and hit Super Star with it! * Super Star yelled: “Ouch!” Then grabbed a big chunk of the floor in front of him and threw it at Daredevil! “Listen Jr, I’d love to stay and chat but I have to follow these guys who look just like me and find out what’s going on.” * Daredevil walked forward as the heavy pillar of dust that came from Super Star’s attack faded away. * Daredevil: “I’m not finished yet!” Daredevil sniffed the air, then realized Super Star was gone. * (At the same lab Lava Pencil was created in.) * An evil scientist stood holding a glowing scepter. (Talking to himself): “With the power of Ziraq safely held in my hands, I am… Invincible!” * The evil scientist looked at a screen showing him security camera footage. * Evil scientist: “What is this? Super Star has found my secret headquarters and is in Hallway B2? But who would be so careless as to lead him to me?!” * All 4 Super Star Clones entered the room. * Super Star Clone #4: “Hey boss, we got the money you asked for!” * Evil Scientist: “NEVER MIND THAT! Super Star is here! Get the pencil ready and prepare for war!” * The scene cut to Super Star running through a long hallway! Red lights started flashing as an alarm went off! * Super Star: “Oh no! Either someone just choked on a cheese burg, or they know I’m here!” * A round mechanic trap door on the ceiling in front of Super Star opened up as 2 blue colored Lava Pencil clones entered the hallway! * Super Star: “They know I’m here!” * The 2 clones shot lava out of their tip at Super Star, which he dodged. * Super Star grabbed three miniature ball shaped bombs out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. He continued running as his black colored hoverboard flew towards him! He hopped on top of the hoverboard and flew it out the hallway and through the trap door, as the bombs in the hallway blow up, destroying the blue Lava Pencil clones! * Super Star flew the hoverboard through the same room the evil scientist and Super Star clones are in, saying, “I can see my house from here! Never mind, that’s just a bad guy I’m gonna stop.” * “AH!” Yelled the evil science as he shot a ray of dark energy out of the scepter that disintegrated Super Star’s hoverboard! Super Star was sent falling on his stomach in front of the evil scientist! * Super Star: “Is that the-” * Evil scientist: “Mug of Ziraq? Yes! Now, minions, attack!” * Super Star Clones #2, 3, and 4 ran towards Super Star! * Super Star grabbed an ice gun and shot the clones with it, freezing them together in one cube of ice! * Evil scientist: “You really are COLD blooded, aren’t you?” * Super Star: “Who are you?” * Evil scientist: “My name is Jaidenater! For long I have studied you as you really are a threat to the underworld and its inhabitants… I created the first Lava Pencil to steal the Mug of Ziraq for me to use to destroy you, once and for all! When that failed and he went crazy, I went back to the drawing board and created Super Star clones to frame you and trick the police into doing my job for me… My plan was genius!” * Super Star smiled, saying: “And guess who just live streamed your confession on the internet for everyone to view using a hidden micro sized camera!” * Jaidenater: “Impressive play, but now I will use this scepter to guarantee you’ll never get a chance to celebrate your victory!” * He aimed the scepter at Super Star as it got ready to shoot him! * Just then, Super Star Clone #1 power punched Jaidenater saying: “I don’t think so!” * Super Star proudly said: “I knew you were good since the moment you looked into my eyes at the bank!” * Super Star Clone #1: “I know how it feels to be unsure about one’s true self. Me and my brothers were designed to be mindless minions who serve Jaidenater no matter what he demands. I was the only one with a conscience, like your’s.” * Super Star: “Come home with me. Be my partner in search of truth and justice!” * Super Star Clone #1: “Sorry, but I’m the only one I can trust.” * Super Star: “Yeah… I know.” * To be continued… Characters * Super Star * Joan * Angry citizens and officers * The Mayor of Bikini Bottom * Matt Murdock/Daredevil * Super Star Clones #1, 2, 3, and 4 * Jaidenater * Blue Lava Pencil Clones Trivia * This is the second episode of SSA to mention the Mug of Ziraq. This will play an important role in future episodes. Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Transcripts